


Танго разбитых сердец

by evenover



Category: Dollhouse, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>жизнь Джареда больше всего похожа на проституцию, но это не единственная его проблема, и даже не самая страшная.<br/>Написано на заявку 7.21: Дженсен/Джаред. Кроссовер с «Dollhouse». Дженсен потерял любимого. Чтобы как-то утешиться он заказывает себе Джареда с личностью погибшего. Постепенно его начинают мучить сомнения в правильности и этичности происходящего, но он продолжает раз за разом обращаться в организацию. Как-то (уже после секса) происходит сбой программы и перед Дженсеном оказывается настоящий Джаред – перепуганный и ничего непонимающий. Кукольный домик забирает свой актив, а Дженсен не может продолжать себя обманывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танго разбитых сердец

В ушах звенело от пустоты внутри. Дженсен отвечал односложно, монотонно, на выдохе, не заботясь о том, какое впечатление производит подобный «диалог» на собеседника, и тот, в конце концов добившись очередного усталого «нет», прервал вызов. С удивлением посмотрев на замолчавший телефон, Дженсен бросил его на разворошенную кровать. Он почти не спал ночью. Воспоминания – непрошенные, яркие, живые – мешали заснуть. Было бессмысленно закрывать глаза – изнутри век, словно свежая татуировка, горел образ Майло. Его грешные накусанные губы, изогнутые в дразнящей улыбке, его отросшие, чуть вьющиеся на концах волосы, брови вразлет, пронзительный и одновременно ленивый взгляд. Он – единственный среди множества тех, кто рад был прыгнуть к нему в постель, умел и разозлить Дженсена, и растворить в своей сладкой щедрой покорности. Приближалась годовщина, и Дженсен не смог ничего с собой поделать – он приехал в этот город, на этот проклятый остров, где триста шестьдесят дней назад всё и случилось.

Он попросил таксиста проехать по той самой дороге, чтобы посмотреть на дом – то, что осталось от дома, где погиб Майло. И вспоминал каждую секунду, как, бросив тогда машину у ворот, рвался внутрь, отталкивая пожарных, сдирая ногти об их скользкие прорезиненные костюмы. Они хватали его за руки и пытались оттащить, он мешал им работать, отвлекал безумной своей яростью, руганью, угрозами. Но Дженсен бесился именно потому, что понимал – поздно, они всё равно не успели, и просто первым хотел добраться до тела, не дать никому осквернить его прикосновениями без души, без заботы. И в неистовом реве огня ему чудились стоны последнего прощания.  
Дженсен встряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания. Он вчера здорово испугал таксиста, начав в машине выть и стискивать кулаки при виде строительных лесов и копошащихся в развалинах рабочих. Поначалу, еще в аэропорту, он планировал сделать недолгую остановку возле дома, но таксист, увидев его внезапную реакцию, собрался вообще вышвырнуть его с вещами на дорогу. Пришлось накидывать пару сотен и ехать без остановок до арендованной виллы. Успокоившись, Дженсен осознал, что даже если бы дом не ремонтировали и не было бы десятка посторонних людей вокруг, идти туда не стоило. Прошлого не вернешь. Но есть варианты и получше.

***

Он бы уехал в Лос-Анджелес сразу вечером, но оказалось, что больше нет рейсов. Служащая колл-центра авиакомпании, натренированная на разговоры с капризными вип-клиентами, терпеливо объясняла, почему в сумерках и ночью аэропорт острова не принимает самолеты, рекламировала местные развлечения и желала хорошего отдыха. Дженсен чувствовал в ее словах профессиональную улыбку, и это тоже бесило его – совсем другую улыбку и слова совсем из другого словаря он хотел бы слышать на уединенной вилле, пахнущей цветами и предвкушением греха. 

Итак, он дожил до утра, не свихнувшись окончательно от горя и одиночества. Дженсен мысленно поставил себе балл, словно сдал какой-то промежуточный экзамен. Выпив залпом чашку горячего несладкого кофе, он вернулся в спальню, чтобы найти телефон. Перезванивать Джеффри он пока не станет, пусть тот обижается, но обсуждать дела фирмы Дженсен всё еще не в состоянии. Вместо этого он позвонит своему адвокату – личному адвокату, о котором даже партнер по бизнесу ничего не знает.

Переговоры с юристом заняли время, и в результате Дженсен полетел не первым утренним рейсом, а вторым. В салоне первого класса он оказался один, и это значило, что можно спокойно предаться размышлениям. Хотя что в его состоянии может называться словом «спокойно»? Но по совету адвоката он всё же принялся составлять список своих пожеланий к тому продукту, который уже готовили для него в корпорации «Кукольный дом». 

***

Кабинет директора лос-анджелесского отделения «Кукольного дома» поражал своим панорамным видом. С такой высоты привычные ориентиры хорошо знакомого Дженсену города продажных ангелов казались исчезающе малыми, никчемными. И, как ни странно, это помогало настроиться. Дженсен отпил немного виски, покатал на языке терпкие капли, помедлил, потом проглотил, ощущая, как вместе с напитком в животе оседает уверенность.

– Итак, мистер Эклз, – директор Адель старалась быть предельно деловитой и внимательной, – мы получили все технические данные и готовы загрузить личность вашего покойного… супруга…  
– Любовника, Адель, мы не успели пожениться.   
– В общем, всё готово, мистер Эклз. Вам осталось только выбрать кандидата.

Дженсен снова взял в руки красочный альбом со снимками активов, раздраженно полистал глянцевые страницы. Ему пришла в голову странная мысль – столько людей трогают этот альбом, а на фотографиях ни следа пальцев, будто он первый взял его в руки.

– Наши активы в состоянии удовлетворить самые взыскательные вкусы клиентов. Вам нужно…  
– Я вдоль и поперек всё изучил! Тут нет того, кто мне подходит. – Дженсен отшвырнул альбом в дальний конец дивана и откинулся на спинку. – Мне нужен молодой симпатичный мужчина – стройный, тонкокостный, с темными, чуть вьющимися волосами, среднего роста. Среднего роста, то есть примерно как у меня или чуть ниже! Я не настаиваю на точном соответствии в дюймах, но, простите, у вас же тут одни качки! А мне нужен стройный, понимаете? Строй-ный…  
– Обратите внимание на актива по имени Танго… – с ласковой вкрадчивостью предложила Адель. Она перестала возвышаться над Дженсеном и села в кресло рядом.  
– Да обратил я на него внимание! – едва сдерживаясь, прорычал Дженсен. – Очень стильный экземпляр, но, простите, шесть футов пять дюймов? Он же выше меня на полголовы! Как вы предлагаете мне… его… Мы же не бальными танцами собираемся заниматься, в конце концов…

Дженсен махнул рукой и отвернулся к окну, разглядывая солнечные блики на стенах соседних небоскребов.

– Танго очень пластичный, гибкий, вы совсем не заметите несоответствия в росте. К тому же, мистер Эклз, точное совпадение по всем внешним характеристикам мы не можем гарантировать никому, вы же понимаете…  
– Да, я понимаю, – тускло согласился Дженсен. Ему было ясно, что либо он сейчас встает и уходит из этого офиса навсегда, заплатив немалый процент неустойки, либо выбирает этого Танго, раз уж больше вариантов нет. 

Адель со спокойной уверенностью ждала его ответа. Её идеально очерченный помадой рот не произносил лишних фраз, могущих подтолкнуть клиента к тому или иному решению. Продажи такого уровня не нуждались в дешевых техниках манипуляции, и Дженсен, впервые обратив внимание на личность собеседницы, позавидовал собственникам «Кукольного дома», которым достался настолько идеальный менеджер.

– Я согласен на Танго.

***

Первую встречу с активом Дженсен решил провести в своей квартире. Ему было интересно, как поведет себя искусственный «Майло», вспомнит ли обстановку, в которой они провели столько времени, освоив для траха абсолютно все горизонтальные и большинство вертикальных поверхностей.

– Дже-е-е-енсен, как это мило, ты к моему приезду купил новый Плейстейшн? О, как круто, – актив плюхнулся на диван и тут же схватил геймпад.  
– Ты собираешься весь вечер играть? – ехидно поинтересовался Дженсен, устраивая на журнальном столике бутылки пива и ведерко с попкорном.  
– Ну… – актив поерзал, устраиваясь на диване, и шире раскинул ноги. – Я немного побалуюсь, а ты пока можешь мне отсосать. Мы с маленьким Майло соскучились по твоему охренительному рту.

Дженсен сглотнул слюну, наполнившую рот от вида двух многомильных ног, сходящихся в точке, где намечался дразнящий воображение бугор. На легких льняных брюках уже расплывалось пятнышко смазки – гость приехал без нижнего белья. Ммм. Дженсен пристроился между длинных конечностей – они были гораздо длиннее, чем он ожидал, но, черт возьми, это совсем не повод для предъявления претензий!

– У тебя ноги… – Дженсен любовно поглаживал по бедрам, скользил под коленки, ловил в ладони тугие поджарые икры.  
– Что – ноги? С ними что-то не так? – озадаченно поинтересовался Танго, не отрываясь от щелканья кнопками.  
– Всё так, – промурлыкал Дженсен, распаковывая дорогой подарок – развязывая шнурок, собирая ткань гармошкой, чтобы освободить томящийся в неволе налитой шелковистый член. Танго машинально приподнялся, чтобы помочь Дженсену спустить брюки. Дженсен едва сдерживал рычание, облизывая взглядом крупную блестящую головку. 

Дженсен десятки раз раньше сидел в этой позе, он знал на вкус каждый дюйм кожи Майло, помнил, когда и как тот всхлипывает или задерживает дыхание. И сейчас пытался понять, всё ли правильно. Он посмотрел снизу вверх на Танго – его ресницы чуть подрагивали, щеки порозовели, а приоткрытые губы блестели, потому что их успели уже раз двадцать облизать. Да, пока всё так, как надо.

Дженсен провел языком вокруг головки, подразнил уздечку и почувствовал, как тело актива прошила волна дрожи. Следить за тем, как человек под тобой откликается, раскрывается и начинает стонать от желания… боже, как соскучился по такому Дженсен!

– Май-ло… – прошептал Дженсен, не выпуская изо рта головку. На вибрацию имени среагировало тело – Танго стал подкидывать бедра, толкаясь глубже в рот, и наконец, не выдержав, отбросил геймпад и двумя руками вцепился Дженсену в волосы.  
– Давай же, ну, – выдохнул Танго и надел Дженсена на член до конца.   
– Ох, – только и мог ответить Дженсен, задыхаясь от сладкой боли в горле.

Он сосал, стараясь вообще ни о чем не думать, лишь изредка делал секундные паузы, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению таранящего члена. В эти мгновенные заминки мысль о том, что этот член толще и длиннее, просачивалась в сознание Дженсена, но он прогонял ее, сильнее зажмуриваясь и энергичнее работая языком. Смысл сравнивать, когда ты стоишь на коленях на полу, с самым желанным членом во вселенной во рту, и твой собственный член давит на слишком тесные в паху джинсы, и ты понимаешь, что стоны, которые еще сильнее заводят тебя, – твои собственные?.. Струя спермы, хлестнувшая в нёбо, выбила из Дженсена последние капли озабоченности. И он кончил в штаны, не прикасаясь к себе, словно ему не тридцать лет и он не управляющий партнер известной корпорации.

***

Адель позвонила ему сама, чтобы поинтересоваться, всем ли Дженсен доволен.

– Да, Адель, с вашим замечательным активом я хотел бы встречаться хоть каждую неделю, но, боюсь, даже моя платежеспособность пасует перед такой роскошью…  
– Уверена, вам по средствам встречи раз в месяц, мистер Эклз.  
– Ах, зовите меня Дженсеном, ведь вы в курсе настолько интимных моих предпочтений, что подобные реверансы уже ни к чему.  
– Хорошо, Дженсен. У вас есть пожелания к следующей дате?

Дженсен задумался. В самом деле, заказы раз в месяц – это не очень разумно, если заботиться о росте бизнеса, но если заботиться еще и о себе, то в самую точку. Эти встречи будут перезаряжать его эмоциональные батарейки таким образом, чтобы их хватило на весь следующий месяц. Танго – отличный мальчик и вполне может заменить собой потасканных шлюх из клуба и угодливых, на всё готовых стажеров. Ему больше никто и не нужен.

– Да, давайте мы отметим с ним новый год на Гавайях.

Сказано – сделано. Просыпаться утром от минета, вместо послеобеденной сиесты сдирать с любовника мокрые от купания плавки и жарить жадно, быстро, без презерватива, поставив в коленно-локтевую прямо на песке, потом целоваться долго, мокро, взасос. Дженсен клал ладони на лицо Танго, пытаясь угадать, что скрывается за шалым блеском его ореховых глаз, но тот лишь кокетливо перебирал плечами и брал инициативу на себя, запуская юркий язык Дженсену в рот. 

– Не знал, что целоваться – это так круто. Дженсен, ты целовальный бог, – фыркал, отдышавшись, актив и тащил Дженсена в кровать. Дженсен шел за ним, как послушный теленок, и старался использовать каждую минуту, коль скоро она была им так щедро оплачена.

Уже собрав все вещи и ожидая в любой момент появления такси, Дженсен поинтересовался:

– Куда ты хочешь поехать в следующий раз, Майло?

Тот сидел, сыто развалившись, в кресле, вытянув голые ноги в носках и кроссовках. Сочетание шорт с носками сложно назвать сексуальным, подумалось Дженсену, но явно не в этом случае. Как хорошо, что Дженсен перестал надевать на эти встречи тесные джинсы!

– Знаешь, я хотел бы в Диснейленд.  
– Куда? – изумленно переспросил Дженсен.  
– В Диснейленд, – мило сверкнув ямочками, улыбнулся Танго. – Похоже, я там слишком давно не был.  
– Немного странное желание, но хорошо, будет тебе Диснейленд. И это всё?  
– Дже-е-енсен, ну как может быть «всё»? А потом мы сходим с тобой в тот ресторан с тремя мишленовскими звездами, помнишь, ты же обеща-а-ал?

Дженсен провел ладонью по лицу, пряча взгляд. Конечно, он помнил, что обещал это когда-то давно Майло. Невероятно давно.  
– Не вопрос. А вот и такси приехало.

***

С Диснейлендом всё прошло гладко, только Дженсен никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что он не любовника развлекает, а порученного его заботам племянника, почему-то уже взрослого, но никак не накатавшегося на детских каруселях. Этот парень, откликающийся на чужое имя, так искренне радовался присутствию Дженсена, так терся об него и лез обниматься невпопад, что хотелось забыть обо всем на свете – счетах, проблемах, секретах, но Дженсену всё чаще приходило в голову спросить что-нибудь, что разбило бы эту щенячью радость, подтвердило бы, что эти трепещущие ресницы и ямочки – не для него, это просто спецификация товара, доставшегося ему задорого на безумном аукционе. Что называется, ничего личного, только бизнес.

Его строго предупреждали, что любые разговоры о прошлой жизни вести с активом категорически запрещено. Это привело бы к невозможности будущих встреч именно с этим активом и, вероятнее всего, расторжению контракта с «Кукольным домом» вообще. Может быть, стоило самому разорвать контракт и прекратить эти встречи? Может, для сохранения остатков разума было бы лучше не видеть и не трогать этого парня, изнуряя себя догадками, что в нем настоящее, а что нет? Он хотел с помощью клона легче пережить свое горе, но получалось, что только наносил себе новые раны. И хорошо бы, если одному себе.

Следующая встреча уже была назначена, и Дженсен не стал ее отменять. Он решил съездить в горы, где за перевалом затерялся охотничий домик его друга Стива. Ну как «домик» – здоровенный деревянный коттедж с двумя жилыми этажами, подвалом с бильярдом и огромным белым роялем в гостиной. Где-то в комнатах наверняка нашлись бы и другие музыкальные инструменты, поскольку Стив имел привычку приезжать сюда вместе с группой, сочиняя новые альбомы, но именно из-за этого чертова рояля всё пошло наперекосяк. 

Уставший после ночного секс-марафона, Дженсен проснулся поздно. Он чувствовал себя как-то не в форме и, даже увидев, что любовника в кровати нет, решил не торопиться. В приоткрытое окно врывался ветер, от которого шуршали занавески, за стеной шелестели листья деревьев, напротив кровати громко тикали большие напольные часы, сам коттедж поскрипывал и вздыхал, словно успев устать от незваных гостей. Но в эту смесь в общем-то обыденных звуков вплетался странный призвук. Едва слышно откуда-то из глубины дома доносилась рваная мелодия. Полуодетый обескураженный Дженсен пошел на голос дудочки крысолова. Танго играл на рояле, сидя на краешке кресла, которое он придвинул, протащив через полкомнаты. Он так сосредоточенно нажимал на клавиши, морща лоб, что это могло бы вызвать умиление в других обстоятельствах.

– Что ты делаешь? – хриплый спросонья голос Дженсена громыхнул как выстрел.

Танго подпрыгнул и быстро захлопнул крышку рояля.

– В чем дело, Дженс? Мне нельзя здесь трогать вещи? – он попытался включить привычные капризные нотки, но было видно, что он настолько обескуражен реакцией Дженсена, что не очень понимает, как себя вести.  
– Ты не должен играть!  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что… – Дженсен замолк на полуслове, так как сказать правду он не мог, а придумать правдоподобную ложь у него не хватало моральных сил.  
– Ну как хочешь, – актив поднялся на ноги и, обиженно встряхнув головой, медленно удалился в кухню. Дженсен слышал, как зло хлопают дверцы шкафчиков и звенят роняемые на пол столовые приборы, но ему хотелось есть, заодно выпить и уже после этого, возможно, поговорить.

– Майло…

Дженсен тихо вошел в кухню, глядя, как мечется по ней бушующий любовник.

– Майло!  
– Что «Майло»?! Ты стал так редко звать меня по имени, что мне уже кажется, будто меня совсем не так зовут! – портя рот в злобном оскале, выплюнул в его сторону Танго. Дженсен остолбенел, пытаясь подобрать уместные в данном случае слова. – Ты считаешь, я не вижу, как ты смотришь на меня, когда думаешь, что я не замечу? Неужели я кажусь тебе таким бесчувственным, что не отличу, когда ты по-настоящему со мной, а когда ты думаешь о чем-то или о ком-то совершенно постороннем?

Он произнес всё это, замерев на одном месте, но как только у него вырвалось последнее слово, сказанное с особой горечью, он снова стал метаться, отшвыривая ногой табуреты и комкая в руках рулон бумажных полотенец. К этому рулону он проявил исключительную жестокость: вместо того, чтобы отмотать кусок и вытереть лужу из пролитого соуса, он стал рвать полотенце кусками, а потом просто тер в остервенении по пятну на полу.

– Послушай… – Дженсен подошел и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Танго резко оттолкнул его руку.  
– Уйди от меня!  
– Не уйду, – твердо ответил Дженсен. Он тоже мог быть упрямым, когда нужно. – Брось эту лужу, тут уберут потом, пойдем поговорим.  
– Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

Дженсен вздохнул. 

– Ну хорошо. Я приготовлю обед, а ты иди отдохни.  
– И пойду! У меня от тебя голова болит, – важно заявил Танго и удалился.

У Дженсена всё валилось из рук, он не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы приготовить какую-нибудь еду посложнее бутербродов. Осознав, что сейчас отрежет себе палец, Дженсен бросил нож и полез в морозильник. Там нашлись две замороженные пиццы, и это было как нельзя кстати.

– Дже-е-енс…

Голос раздался из спальни, когда Дженсен брал пробу с пиццы с грибами.

– Что?  
– У тебя там вкусно пахнет, ты же поделишься со мной?  
– А что, у тебя уже не болит голова? Или я стал тебе менее противен?  
– Ты мне не противен, – звук шлепающих босых ног, и вот уже голос звучит гораздо ближе, – хотя и должен вроде бы быть.   
Дженсен усмехнулся и молча показал на стол с разложенными кусками пиццы.   
– Отработаешь сполна. Я выебу тебя так, что ты надолго забудешь, что у тебя болела голова.

Актив сначала вспыхнул, словно от смущения, но тут же в его глазах загорелся огонек, от которого волна мурашек пробежала по спине Дженсена до самого копчика. Он поправил член в трусах, стараясь сделать это незаметно, но актив увидел и с предвкушением заржал.

– Тебя совсем не интересует моя душа!  
– Душа? У тебя? Да ты шутишь.

Танго поперхнулся, но тут же еще громче заржал. Он быстро съел штук пять кусочков пиццы, выхлестал полбутылки кока-колы и, вскочив со словами «Догони меня!», бросился в спальню. Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как кинуться вслед. Он чуть не навернулся на недовытертой луже и едва разминулся с косяком двери, но успел догнать засранца, перехватил поперек туловища и бросил на кровать. Не дав опомниться, Дженсен сорвал с него штаны и, ткнув лицом в подушку, придерживая за шею одной рукой, другой рукой задрал повыше задницу. Ему требовалась немалая сила, чтобы суметь воткнуть член в брыкающееся и извивающееся тело. Пришлось пару раз от души шлепнуть по ягодице, чтобы прекратить ненужную возню. Танго хрипел и продолжал ёрзать, даже когда Дженсен с размаху вошел в него по самые яйца и стал вколачиваться. Дженсен перехватил обе руки Танго за запястья, заводя их за голову и заставляя выгибаться в спине. Тот завыл так, как будто ему членом проткнули горло снизу. Но всё это лишь заводило Дженсена еще больше. Его член настолько сильно обхватило пульсирующее плотное нутро, что ему хватило нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить и обессиленно рухнуть в кровать рядом. Немного успокоив загнанное дыхание, Дженсен провел рукой по спине Танго, скользнул на живот и обхватил его член. Он еще был наполовину возбужден, актив не успел кончить, и Дженсен решил помочь. Танго пытался вяло отталкивать его руки, но Дженсен принялся дрочить ему быстрыми жесткими рывками, и спустя пару минут Танго тоже спустил. Он содрогнулся всем телом и обмяк, привалившись к Дженсену спиной. Минута или две прошли в полном молчании, Дженсен даже дыхания Танго не слышал.

– Вау, чувак, я был настолько хорош, что у тебя отбило дар речи?

Когда ответа не последовало, Дженсен приподнялся на одной руке и увидел, что актив лежит без сознания. Он в панике нащупал вену на шее, с замиранием ожидая, что пульса не будет. Тоненькое биение жилки, как и еле слышные удары сердца, Дженсена всё равно не успокоило. Он пытался вспомнить, что сделал не так, но даже последний, может, немного и жестковатый, секс не выходил за рамки того, что они часто практиковали с настоящим Майло.

Можно было звать машину «Кукольного дома», которая наверняка ждала где-то неподалеку окончания сеанса. Но на Дженсена напала апатия, не хотелось суетиться, одеваться, выпроваживать актива под взглядами его секьюрити. Он встал, чтобы налить себе выпить. И тут тело на кровати вздрогнуло, как будто от судороги. Актив приподнялся и, увидев Дженсена, схватился за простыню, пытаясь натянуть ее на себя. Глаза, как огромные темные провалы, смотрели на Дженсена с ужасом.

– Кто вы? Где я? Как?..  
– Танго, что с тобой?  
– К-какое танго? Я Джаред! Где я? – воскликнул актив, поджимая ноги к шее.  
– Шшш, спокойно, сейчас позвоним куда надо, и о тебе позаботятся.  
– Не надо звонить, не трогайте меня! – голос звенел от страха.

Для человека, только что валявшегося в отключке, актив довольно быстро вскочил на ноги и скрылся в ванной, не забыв запереть дверь. Дженсен слышал, как открыли кран в раковине, потом что-то упало на пол, и решил, что теперь уж точно пора звонить.

***

– Адель, я понимаю, что вы не хотели меня видеть, но… – Дженсен перекинул ногу на ногу и решительно сжал кулаки, – неприятность случилась с вашим активом в моем присутствии, и хотя я уверен, что не нарушил договоренностей, установленных между нами, и не спровоцировал приступ, тем не менее считаю, что имею право знать, что произошло.  
– Ничего непоправимого не стряслось. Это была нештатная ситуация, но наши специалисты над ней работают. Как только выяснится, что вашей вины в происшедшем нет, мы вернем вам деньги за этот заказ.  
– А можно эти деньги использовать для следующего заказа?  
– Пока нельзя поручиться, будет ли этот актив доступен для следующего заказа. Но, конечно, вы можете выбрать другого актива…  
– Вот как… звучит достаточно печально, – Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на Адель. – Джаред – это его настоящее имя?  
– На этот вопрос я не могу вам ответить.  
– Ну да, конечно. Допустим, что настоящее, ведь оно ему так подходит… Джаред… тогда мне просто интересно, что могло заставить этого юношу заключить с вами контракт.  
– У каждого актива свои веские причины, и эту информацию вы тоже не узнаете. – Адель пыталась ртом изобразить улыбку, но ее взглядом можно было резать стекло.  
– Хм. А если бы я хотел выкупить его контракт? Может, до его окончания осталось не так много времени и мне это будет стоить дешевле, чем оплачивать свидания, м?  
– Нет, мистер Эклз. Правила едины для всех.  
– Ну вы же можете сделать исключение?  
– Нет, не можем. По окончании контракта актив имеет право начать новую жизнь с новой личностью и никогда не сталкиваться с теми, кого он обслуживал, работая здесь.   
– Новая личность, говорите? Но ведь даже у ФБР в его программе по защите свидетелей бывают сбои, и старая жизнь всплывает время от времени?

Адель не удостоила его ответом.

– Ах, ну да, какую глупость я сейчас сказал. ФБР сосёт у вас с присвистом, не правда ли? Ведь о таких технологиях они даже не мечтают!  
Адель встала и Дженсен вынужден был последовать ее примеру.  
– Я могу…  
– Да, мистер Эклз, мы обязательно сообщим вам, когда этот актив будет доступен для заказа.

Дженсен молча кивнул и вышел из «Кукольного дома».

***

Прошло полгода, за время которых Дженсен не встречался ни с кем. Он терпеливо ждал свидания с парнем, который любил Диснейленд и умел играть на пианино. Он снял номер люкс в самом высоком отеле города, чтобы обстановка ничем не напоминала ту, которая вызвала в прошлый раз приступ. Хотя кто знает, что его спровоцировало, может, просроченная пицца. Просто он не хотел, чтобы с этим парнем что-нибудь случилось. Дженсен стоял на пороге террасы, висящей на немыслимой высоте над вечно суетливым городом, над миллионами мигающих огней и какофонией никогда не замирающих звуков. Он услышал за спиной мелодичный дзиньк лифта, который привез на самый верх его единственного гостя. Дженсен перевел взгляд с темного неба на светлый проем лифта и спросил:

– Джаред?

***

Дженсен сделал несколько шагов навстречу гостю и улыбнулся. Протянутую для приветствия руку он взял в обе свои ладони и несильно сжал, радуясь тому, как в них ощущается эта большая теплая рука. Потом он внимательно посмотрел в глаза, не переставая ободряюще улыбаться. В них Дженсен не увидел и следа того ужаса, охватившего дрожащего, покрытого холодным потом одинокого мальчишку в их последнюю встречу.

– Как ты меня назвал? – улыбнулся в ответ Танго. – Или ты ждал кого-то другого?  
– Конечно, я ждал тебя, Джей. И очень соскучился. 

Дженсен обнял актива за плечи и повел на террасу, где уже был накрыт ужин. Язычки многочисленных свечей трепетали под порывами вечернего бриза, создавая атмосферу утонченной романтики. Дженсен не слыл любителем подобной показухи, но роль необходимо было играть хорошо: он заказал себе встречу с давним другом еще с университетских времен – влюбленным в него стеснительным, милым, возвышенным Джеем, очень талантливым, но со слабым здоровьем. Адель наверняка полна подозрений, поэтому Дженсен вынужден быть предельно осторожным.

– Тебе налить вина? Что говорят врачи, можно капельку?  
– Ах, эти врачи, – Танго закатил глаза и смущенно улыбнулся. – Меня держали в клинике три недели, Дженсен, ты можешь себе представить? 

На самом деле на «клинику» ушло несколько месяцев, но актив на задании не мог этого знать.

– Думаю, от пары глотков «Шато Петрю» с тобой ничего не случится. Наоборот, станешь еще более очаровательным, чем прежде.  
– Дже-е-енсен, ты так балуешь меня, – даже в полутьме было заметно, как покраснел Танго. – Ну, налей, надо же отметить нашу долгожданную встречу.  
– Да, малыш, есть повод выпить, – Дженсен поднял бокал и добавил: – За твое здоровье!

Танго пригубил вино и закрыл глаза. Он выглядел таким счастливым в этот момент, таким юным и ранимым, что у Дженсена защемило сердце. Необходимость врать и подыгрывать в этом чудовищном спектакле требовала от него слишком много сил, а что получит взамен? Узнает ли подлинную историю парня по имени Джаред, увидит ли его истинное лицо? Да и вообще, понравится ли он настоящему Джареду? Ведь и самому себе Дженсен нравился через раз.

– Ммм, вино отменное, – улыбнулся Танго, отставляя бокал, – я почти забыл, Дженсен, какой у тебя тонкий вкус.  
– Ты мне льстишь. Во мне нет и унции того, что ты мне приписываешь, я лишь использую для покупок Интернет, – усмехнулся Дженсен.  
– О, наверное, в Интернете можно заказать что угодно?

Дженсен открыл рот и тут же обескураженно закрыл его и присосался к стакану. Эдак можно расслабиться и выболтать, что и самого «Джея» можно заказать по сети. Нельзя расслабляться. Нельзя.  
– Да, малыш, Интернет – та еще клоака, но он не заменит живого общения. Тем более с тобой, – Дженсен отсалютовал стаканом и допил виски одним глотком.

Танго выглядел слегка напряженным. Он передернул плечами и потер ладони друг о друга, потом зажал их между коленями.

– Дженсен… – Танго наклонил голову и отросшие волосы полностью скрыли лицо, потом добавил: – Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы вести светские беседы и соревноваться в комплиментах…

Его голос звучал глухо и немного ломко, будто слова с трудом выкатывались из пересохшего горла. Дженсен молчал. В кои веки мяч в игре перешел на другую сторону и ему не нужно судорожно подбирать выражения.

– Трахни меня, – Танго почти выкрикнул эти два слова и вскинул голову. Он смотрел не на Дженсена, а мимо него, в широкий купол ночного неба, словно там для него была заготовлена бегущая строка с подсказками.

Разум девственника в теле искушенной, опытной шлюхи – настоящее лакомство, от которого у Дженсена сносило все барьеры, выставленные усталой совестью. Он же начал что-то чувствовать к этому парню тогда – на острове, потом в охотничьем доме…

– Душа моя, пойдем внутрь, ты весь дрожишь, – Дженсен мягко обхватил Танго за плечи и собирался уже отнести того в кровать на руках, но актив не сопротивлялся.  
– Я дрожу не от холода. И откуда у тебя такие телячьи нежности – «душа моя»… ты еще скажи «моя прелесть»… – Танго сначала сбросил ладонь Дженсена со своего плеча, но тут же передумал и, заглядывая в глаза Дженсену, схватил его за руку и потащил в спальню.

Дженсен сам хотел бы знать, откуда из него вылезло это убогое «душа моя». Он просто терялся, пытаясь понять, с каким из аватаров имеет дело. Тот Джей, которого он видел сейчас, чем-то неуловимо отличался от того, которого он знал когда-то в университете. Не сказать, что знал его досконально, ведь в попойках и оргиях тот Джей никогда не принимал участия. Он предпочитал библиотеку или, в крайнем случае, трибуну стадиона, с верхней скамейки которой следил за успехами Дженсена в лакроссе.

– Так, ложись, – звонко скомандовал Танго, жестом показывая на огромную кровать. Дженсен, пожав плечами, усмехнулся и лег. – Снимай штаны.  
– Зачем?  
– Хочу сделать тебе минет, – Танго стал нервно жевать верхнюю губу, высказав это неожиданное (ну, для него, по крайней мере) предложение.   
– Э, ну тогда, может, ты сам мне их снимешь? Наклонишься, зажав в зубах розу… ах, ну да, розы у нас нет, – Дженсен призывно поерзал и нагло развалил на стороны ноги, – стянешь мешающие штаны и трусы, не забудь, Джей, про трусы, это важно…  
Дженсен откровенно веселился, глядя, как Танго покрывается рваным густым румянцем.  
– П-прости… я…  
– Перестань, я догадываюсь, что ты в этом деле не совсем профи… – Дженсен похлопал по кровати, приглашая Танго сесть, поскольку того ноги уже почти не держали.  
– Я… я совсем не профи, но я буду стараться… правда, буду! – Танго рухнул на постель, зарывшись горящим от стыда лицом в пушистое покрывало.  
– Ну-ну… что ты… – Дженсен гладил его по спине, словно перепуганного волками Бемби. Потом он перевернул Танго на спину и аккуратно раздел его. – Давай лучше я сделаю тебе минет. Пфф, слово-то какое ты удумал. Просто отсосу тебе без затей. А ты учись у старших!

От смущения у Танго плохо стояло, но Дженсен деловито взял процесс в свои руки – и рот – и, помогая себе пальцами, которыми гладил везде, куда мог дотянуться, заставляя Танго ахать и биться, словно диковинная длиннокрылая птица, попавшая в силки, довел его до оглушительной разрядки. Взяв в охапку обессилевшего любовника, Дженсен укрыл его пледом и пристроился рядом, дожидаясь, когда тот успокоит разгоряченное дыхание.

– Спасибо, – почти неслышно, одними губами, произнес Танго.  
– За такое не благодарят.  
– А как же ты? Я бы мог…  
– Шшш, лежи, я принесу что-нибудь поесть. Надеюсь, еда еще не совсем остыла. Ты хочешь стейк или фетуччини с морепродуктами?  
– Лучше фетуччини… в клинике меня вынуждали соблюдать строгую диету.  
– Хорошо, как скажешь, но тебе пора уже забывать про клинику, малыш. По крайней мере, когда ты со мной.

Последнюю фразу Дженсен произносил уже на террасе, набирая на серебряный поднос деликатесы, которыми был уставлен сервировочный столик. Даже под специальными крышками блюда практически остыли. Дженсен, не утруждаясь поисками ножа, откусил от стейка, взяв его пальцами. Ммм, нормально, есть можно. Ему совсем не хотелось спускаться в ресторан или звать обслуживание в номер. Немного подкрепиться и завалиться спать в обнимку с теплым молодым телом – вот мечта истинного трудоголика.

***

Пробуждение вышло жестким. Его сильно ткнули чем-то острым, и, не сразу сообразив, что то был локоть, прямо в область сердца, Дженсен со стоном откатился на край кровати.

– Черт, что такое?  
– Дженсен! Кто я?

Дженсен нащупал кнопку ночника и в изумлении от вопроса уставился на взъерошенного Танго, который, сидя по-турецки, возвышался над ним, как гора Аспен.

– Кто – ты? Ты, что, не помнишь?  
– Я не то что не помню, я этого просто не знаю! Ыуы… – завыл Танго, обхватив себя за голову.  
– Вчера ты был Джей… мой университетский приятель…  
– Нет, мимо, – глухо ответил Танго, продолжая щупать череп и тянуть себя за вихры.  
– Тогда, может, Джаред?

Танго замер, прислушиваясь к чему-то в своем мозгу, и в Дженсене уже зашевелилась надежда.

– Нет. А кто этот Джаред?  
– Я не знаю, – Дженсен развел руками. – В прошлый раз, когда у тебя случился сбой, ты говорил, что ты Джаред, но не помнил, кто я и что мы делаем вместе.

Танго наконец отпустил свою многострадальную башку и бросил ладони на колени.

– Что сейчас ты помнишь, что чувствуешь? – Дженсен сел, чтобы удобнее было смотреть Танго в глаза, пытаясь предугадать реакцию.  
– Ничего. В моей голове пусто и гулко, словно она – вхолостую работающий барабан стиральной машины, в ней какие-то обрывки образов, которые я не могу совместить. Я знаю, что эти обрывки – от разных людей, но кто они…  
– Тогда откуда тебе известно, что я – Дженсен?

Танго распахнул глаза, разглядывая Эклза словно в первый раз.

– В твоем барабане, который крутится, есть информация обо мне?  
– Нет, не в барабане. Но где-то она точно есть. 

Дженсен молча обнял его за плечи и позволил упасть на себя, укутывая руками и ногами в уютный и безопасный кокон.

– Не бойся. В прошлый раз был сбой, сейчас ты сам смог избавиться от вживленной личности, хотя не знаешь, как это произошло. Еще немного, и ты научишься с этим справляться. Мы научимся.  
– А потом, что будет потом, Дженсен?  
– Потом мы узнаем, кто ты, и вернем тебе тебя. Спи.

Танго закрыл глаза и тихо заснул. Дженсен продолжал стискивать его до самого рассвета, так и не сумев сомкнуть веки.

***

Завтрак проходил в напряженном молчании. Дженсена обуревала тревога относительно будущего Танго.

– Ты понимаешь, что теперь должен быть очень осторожен? Мы не можем позволить им узнать, что их система не работает.  
– Понимаю, – тускло ответил Танго. – Когда мы в следующий раз встретимся?  
– Через месяц.  
– А почему не раньше? Мне придется целый месяц… сам знаешь.

Дженсена передернуло, когда он представил Танго с кем-то еще. И еще. И еще.

– Чаще я не могу, это и так страшно дорого, малыш…  
– Я не малыш…  
– Согласен. Но и я не Рокфеллер, к моему глубокому сожалению. И даже не Пэрис Хилтон.

Танго еле слышно фыркнул.

– Тебе нужно понять, как работает твоя голова и можно ли вспомнить, кто ты есть на самом деле. Если мы будем знать хотя бы имя и фамилию…  
– Ты сможешь узнать тогда?  
– Да, у меня есть друг в Интерполе.  
– Надежный друг?  
– Надежнее не бывает.  
– Везёт тебе.  
– Ничего, тебе тоже должно повезти.

Разыгрывать прощание вновь обретенных любовников Дженсену давалось с трудом, но Танго отлично справился. Даже вспомнил про очки и надел их перед возвращением к своему хендлеру. Тот был накаченным, высоким, почти с Танго ростом, чернокожим с таким взглядом, что Дженсену стало очень неприятно представлять себе подробности их будущей финальной встречи. 

***

Образ Джея эволюционировал. Дженсен предпочитал придерживаться этой легенды. К тому же казалось, что уже привычная личность легче приживется в «пустом барабане» Танго и в случае сбоя ему будет проще ее симулировать перед хендлером и кто там еще контролирует отправку актива на задание. Увы, Дженсена не посвятили в подробности жизни активов внутри «Кукольного дома». А сам актив, по идее, ничего, кроме кресла, с которого встает, получив новую личность, и куда садится для «очистки», помнить ничего не должен. 

Танго в роли Джея уже научился делать минет. Первый раз Дженсену пришлось сдавленно предупреждать «Убери зубы», но потом стало легче. Что оказалось сложнее, так это тормозить неистовый энтузиазм актива в желании стать нобелевским лауреатом по минетам. Да, Джей с самого первого курса стремился, выбрав учебную дисциплину, достичь в ней высочайшего профессионализма.  
Дженсен же предпочитал простой, незатейливый трах в жопу. Поэтому ему приходилось ставить Танго раком и, зажав тому рот, чтобы прекратить поток неуемных фантазий и технических подробностей, вставлять хуй по самые яйца. Прогнуть в пояснице, проскальзывая еще глубже, ущипнуть за сосок, добившись хриплого стона, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах и гусиной кожей разбегаются веснушки. И ни в коем случае не торопиться. Качаться медленно, слегка поддавая бедрами, чуть заметно выходя и снова падая всем весом на узкие, но такие крепкие бедра. Доводить до исступления, вытягивая не только стоны, но и крики, мольбы и даже угрозы, хотя кто бы мог подумать лет пять назад, что маленький заучка Джей знает такие слова, от которых можно сразу кончить. Но Дженсен усмехался и продолжал поршнем забивать свой член в покрасневшую, горящую, жаркую дырку, не обращая никакого внимания, как Танго кусает его за пальцы и захлебывается в оргазме слюной. 

– Это называется «вытрахать себе мозг»? – спросил Танго, лежа поперек Дженсена.

Дженсен только глухо замычал в подушку. Себе он точно что-то вытрахал, так легко и пусто ему не было уже очень давно. То ли он давно не трахался ни с кем, кроме Танго, то ли верткая задница актива умела как-то особенно качественно выдаивать его член, но Дженсену казалось сейчас, после этой ебли, что у него тоже сбой в мозгу и он потерял свою личность начисто. А за возможность каждый день ебаться с Танго он вполне мог бы сам продаться в Кукольный дом.

– А знаешь, я ведь занимался сексом с Адель.  
– Да ну? – Дженсен чуть повернулся и одним глазом подозрительно воззрился на Танго.  
– Она заказала меня как своего любовника по имени Хьюго.   
– Ей нравятся англичане?  
– Почему ты так решил?  
– Я не знаю ни одного американца по имени Хьюго. Пфф. – Дженсен демонстративно отвернулся. Потом передумал и снова посмотрел на Танго: – И что?  
– Ничего. Я понял, кто она и кто я, когда делал ей куни. Пришлось притвориться, что мне волос попал в горло и убраться в ванную раньше, чем она догадается, что со мной что-то не так. Но она не догадалась.

Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул.

***

Еще два месяца пролетели незаметно – одну встречу они провели в Нью-Йорке, сходив на модную премьеру на Бродвее, а следующий раз встретились в Сан-Валли, решив покататься на лыжах. У Дженсена дела в бизнесе шли уже из рук вон плохо, но он всё равно старался, чтобы свидания с ним были немного более запоминающимися для Танго и могли, хоть бы на чуть-чуть, заслонить всех его других клиентов. Танго не жаловался, что его имеет в зад не только Дженсен, но с каждым разом он всё больше помнил из того, что происходило с ним в Кукольном доме и вне его. И что зрело в этой непонятной лохматой голове от всего этого, не поддавалось определению и тревожило Дженсена. А еще Дженсен всё больше боялся двух вещей – что Танго сорвётся и его боссы всё узнают и сделают с ним что-то, от чего Дженсен потеряет его навсегда. И еще, и, пожалуй, этого Дженсен страшился сильнее, – что вот-вот закончится контракт, Танго вернут его прежнюю личность, и он тоже потеряет его навсегда. Дженсен был уверен, что Адель собственноручно проследит, чтобы Дженсен никогда не узнал, в кого превратился их самый красивый актив Танго.

– Послушай, – произнес Дженсен, когда они отдыхали на остывающих простынях, глядя на заснеженные пики гор, видные сквозь панорамные окна люкса для новобрачных. – А ты уверен, что, когда кончится контракт, ты снова станешь собой настоящим? Может быть, ты в Кукольный дом попал недобровольно? Может, кто-то не захочет, чтобы ты возвращался к нормальной жизни?  
– Не знаю. А что ты предлагаешь? – мрачно поинтересовался Танго.  
– Я предлагаю уехать.  
– Куда? Когда?  
– Да хоть прямо сейчас! У меня есть тетя в Монтане, про нее никто не знает, потому что она усыновленная и рано вышла замуж, но она любит меня и может приютить. Хотя бы на первое время мы сможем там перекантоваться, а дальше можно рвануть в Канаду…  
– А жить мы будем на что?  
– Ну заработаем… Ты в колледже учился?  
– Да не помню я! Я даже не знаю, у меня день рождения летом или зимой! – Танго отвернулся и обиженно засопел.  
– Для жизни в Монтане много денег не нужно…

***

Дженсен проснулся и еще полежал, глядя на напряженную спину Танго, на всполохи огня в искусственном камине, потом пошел в ванную. Обрушивая себе на голову водопад зверски горячей воды, Дженсен пытался согреться внутри, обогреть тот росток надежды на спокойную жизнь вместе с Танго, который со временем только слабел, как слабел денежный поток на счетах Дженсена. Дженсен яростно тер мочалкой плечи, пытаясь перебороть свое бессилие от невозможности повлиять на ситуацию. Если бы он мог стать акционером «Кукольного дома», то он бы выкупил Танго, и никто не посмел бы больше никогда прикоснуться к нему. Но для этого требовались доходы немыслимого для Дженсена уровня. Выключая в душе воду, Дженсен почувствовал, что снаружи что-то изменилось.

Когда он вышел в одном полотенце на бедрах из ванной, Танго оказался полностью одет, а номер полон посторонних. Дженсен узнал чернокожего охранника Танго и Адель, а двух других охранников с пистолетами наизготовку он видел первый раз в жизни.

– Спокойно, мистер Эклз. Не делайте резких движений, – произнесла Адель ровным голосом.  
– Да что вы говорите, я уже мистер Эклз, не Дженсен? – усмехнулся от отчаяния Дженсен.  
– До нас дошла информация, что вы хотите украсть нашего актива, поэтому мы вынуждены действовать без лишних сантиментов.  
– Вот как? – Дженсен сел в кресло, и влажное полотенце неприятно холодило поясницу. – И откуда у вас такая странная информация?

Губы Адель тронула слабая улыбка.

– Танго позвонил нам пару часов назад. Наверное, вы в тот момент спали.

Дженсен метнулся взглядом на Танго, тот стоял у окна, и его силуэт темным контуром торчал на фоне гор. Выражения лица против света было не разглядеть.

– Дженсен, прости…

Адель перебила его неловкое признание.

– Если вы не будете делать резких движений, мы сейчас же покинем этот номер, вы сможете вернуться к своим делам. Контракт мы расторгнем без штрафных санкций.  
– Адель… – раздался слабый голос Танго.  
– Ах, да. Наш мальчик – такой романтик, я ему обещала сообщить вам, мистер Эклз, дату окончания его контракта с «Кукольным домом», чтобы вы знали, скольких потенциальных встреч с ним вы лишились из-за своей глупости.

Дженсен перевел взгляд с Адель на Танго, потом обратно. Мысли скакали бешеным галопом.

– Так вот, его контракт заканчивается через 3 месяца. Прощайте, мистер Эклз.

Они отбыли молча, словно тени из преисподней.

***

Дженсен собрал вещи, потом отправился на автобусную станцию, где купил одноразовый телефон и бутылку воды для того, чтобы размочить пересохшее от страха горло. Он взял билет до Солт-Лейк-Сити, но, пользуясь тем, что уже стемнело, вышел из автобуса в Покателло и, стараясь держаться в стороне от фонарей, быстро убрался подальше от возможной слежки. Но, скорее всего, за ним никто и не следил. «Кукольный дом», пользуясь поддержкой на самых верхах, мог не опасаться никаких выходок чокнутого банкрота Дженсена Эклза.

– Крис, это я, – прикрывая рот щитком из пальцев, сказал Дженсен в трубку. В забегаловке на заправке было почти пусто, но осторожность никому еще не мешала в таких делах. – Очень нужно, чтобы ты нашел одного человека. Я знаю только имя и предположительную дату его исчезновения или смерти.  
– Только имя? Да ты ебанулся, Эклз, – добродушно ухнул в ответ тот самый друг из Интерпола Крис.  
– Согласен. Я точно ебанулся, но мне почему-то кажется, что дело должно быть громким.  
– Не томи уже, Пинкертон.  
– Зовут Джаред, возраст от двадцати до двадцати пяти, скорее двадцать три-двадцать четыре. Пропал четыре года и девять месяцев назад. Плюс-минус неделя. Посмотри официальные каналы – газеты, Интернет, ну и по своим там базам пошарь. Я пока без доступа к сети, буду у тебя к утру. Постарайся меня хоть чем-нибудь обрадовать.  
– Я не знаю, чем ты там накидался, Эклз, но я ночами обычно сплю.

Дженсен вздохнул.

– Ладно, сделаю. Будь осторожен, бро.

И Крис отключился.

Когда под утро на перекладных Дженсен добрался до квартиры Криса, у того был усталый, но довольный вид.

– Смотри, что я нашел буквально полчаса назад. Пришлось использовать засекреченную программу поиска, которая сортировала информацию обо всех Джаредах в указанный промежуток времени. Слава богу, что тебе понадобился не Джек или Стивен. И опля! Нравится паренек?

Крис увеличил фотографию на экране, и на Дженсена глядели широко раскрытые ореховые глаза Танго, который был моложе и с челкой. Ну точно Бемби из мультфильма!

– Это он, – потрясенно ответил Дженсен. – Что с ним случилось?  
– Наследник нефтяного клана Падалеки.  
– Нефтяного? – присвистнул Дженсен.  
– Да, клан большой, а нефти в Техасе не так уже много, вот одного наследника и убрали от греха. Почти пять лет назад он погиб в аварии – из-за пожара в шахте лифт, в котором он ехал, сорвался с тридцатого этажа офисного центра Сан-Антонио. Огонь долго не могли потушить, так что для опознания остались лишь жалкие фрагменты. Не буду показывать фотографии полицейских отчетов с места гибели, выглядит совсем неаппетитно. А я еще по твоей милости не завтракал.

Дженсен переваривал полученную информацию.

– Ему на тот момент исполнилось девятнадцать лет. В двадцать один год ему предстояло вступить в наследство нефтяной скважиной. Как видишь, ушлые люди позаботились о нем заранее.  
– Значит, сейчас ему как раз двадцать четыре?  
– А он жив?  
– Надеюсь, что да. Ну, по крайней мере, вечером еще был как огурчик.  
– Вот как.   
– Крис, ты что-нибудь слышал про «Кукольный дом»?

Крис резко помрачнел.

– Слышал, но не проси меня этим делом заниматься. У меня нет таких связей.  
– Я не прошу. Но я могу попросить тебя помочь в организации операции освобождения человека, который сам хочет выбраться оттуда? Просто подстраховать снаружи?

Крис внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена.

– Тебе реально так важен этот парень?  
– Да, Крис, иначе я не стал бы тебя беспокоить. У нас есть примерно три месяца на подготовку. Возможно, меньше. Нам нужно наружное наблюдение за служебным входом отделения Кукольного дома в Лос-Анджелесе.  
– Ну хорошо хоть не в Пекине.

***

Дженсен перевел оставшиеся деньги в траст, чтобы спасти фирму, и объявил себя банкротом. Кое-какие активы в акциях у него еще оставались, ими он планировал оплатить услуги Криса и подготовить безопасное тайное убежище на первое время. Дальше он рассчитывал на свой опыт и знания. Единственное, что было сейчас важно, – убедить «Кукольный дом» в том, что он бессилен, и в то же время не настолько отчаялся, чтобы быть готовым на всё. Они должны быть уверены, что он вне игры.

Крис сообщал, что за десять недель, прошедших с момента, как они узнали печальную историю Джареда Падалеки, тот выезжал за пределы «Кукольного дома» всего несколько раз. Каждый раз в сопровождении удвоенной охраны. Изображение издалека не отличалось четкостью, но установить камеру ближе не выдалось никакой возможности, но вроде бы Джаред был внешне здоров, по крайней мере цел. В подземном гараже, куда выходил лифт, ведущий в святая святых «Кукольного дома», не хватало освещения, чтобы Дженсен мог разглядеть на экране, есть ли живой блеск в глазах Джареда или его окончательно превратили в пустую куклу. 

– Что-то готовится на завтра. Я вышел на одного охранника «Кукольного дома» – у него есть темные пятна в досье, которыми я воспользовался. Но, Дженсен, это одноразовый вариант. Если не получится завтра, – второго шанса не жди. 

Дженсен потер шею. 

– Я готов.

***

Дженсен прижимался к колонне, стоящей в том месте, где, как утверждал Крис, у следящей видеосистемы обнаружилось слепое пятно. Сам Крис находился у грузовых ворот с противоположной стороны гаража, и добраться до него живым – та еще задача.

Раздался скрип открывшихся дверей лифта, и Дженсен выглянул из-за колонны. Джаред в сопровождении трех охранников вышел из кабины. До ожидающего его внедорожника ему предстояло пройти метров десять. Там сидел шофер, то есть, считай, четвертый   
противник. «Не стреляй в рыжего амбала», предупредил его перед тем, как они разошлись на позиции, Крис, «он обещал не открывать огонь, если будет на этом задании». Охранник, стоящий ближе всего к Джареду, действительно оказался рыжим. Так, одной целью меньше, но справиться с тремя будет все равно немыслимо трудно.

– Джаред! Беги налево до конца, – крикнул Дженсен, вскидывая автомат. Он дал короткую очередь. Рыжий упал под ноги чернокожему. Скорее всего, притворяется, но думать было некогда. Дженсен стрелял по машине и по чернокожему, пытаясь понять, куда пропал Джаред. Дженсен выскочил из-за колонны, продолжая палить. Вот он сделал шаг вперед, потом другой. Что-то ударило в грудь. Он сделал еще несколько коротких шагов, как в танго, раз-два-три-четыре. Но что-то мешало идти. Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз. Два. Т-т-т… Дженсен открыл рот, и что-то красное закапало на рубашку. Он стиснул затвор автомата, но руки не слушались его, как мгновением раньше перестали слушаться ноги. Он сделал полуоборот, ему нужно убедиться, что Джаред в порядке, что… Джа…

– Дженсен!!!

Падая, он увидел, как машина Криса переехала того охранника, который погнался за Джаредом, как Крис выскочил в окно на крыше и начал стрелять с двух рук куда-то позади Дженсена. Но видно плохо, он упал и раскидал руки-ноги, как глупая морская звезда. И ледяной бетон холодил спину под задравшейся рубашкой.

– Дженсен, смотри на меня. Дженсен, не умирай!

Над ним склонился Джаред, его длинные волосы мели по щекам, когда он рвал рубашку Дженсена на груди. Рубашка почему-то стала красная, а губы у Джареда белые, как мел, и огромные темные глаза в пол-лица. И почему-то больше никто не стрелял. Лишь отчетливо слышался чей-то хрип. И Дженсену казалось, что это его собственное дыхание. И он хотел перестать, потому что этот хрип невероятно противный.

– Дженсен, осталось немного до врача, потерпи, пожалуйста.  
– Всё будет хорошо. Мы успеем. Едем!

Это голос Криса, и теплая ладонь Джареда обнимает его лицо. Больше ничего не нужно. Всё будет. Хорошо.

-the end-


End file.
